Light Mixed into Shadow's
by Jaaaybirdd
Summary: "Light, i want you to help with this case." Light tilted his head. "Of course i will help. But, why do you want me, of all people?." L stared at him, his eyes burning with emotion. "Because Light, with you here, the shadow's recede from the edges."
1. Prologue:

**Title;** Light Mixed into Shadow's.

**Summary;** "Light, i want you to help with this case." Light tilted his head. "Of course i will help. But why do you want me, of all people?." L stared at him, his eyes burning with emotion. "Because Light, with you here, the shadow's recede from the edges."

* * *

><p>Hey there, fellow Fanfictioner's. :),<p>

You know, i originally intended for this story to have the same story line, - just with my own plot, duh -, as with the Kira case being the main theme and all. But, as soon as i started writing, i realised that it had nothing to do with what i originally planned, and that i quite liked what i have written. So i pretty much said, 'screw it, im not changing this!.' There will be no 'Death Note', Kira or any Shinigami. Only that Death Gods will be passed in a small conversation, maybe, depends how the story goes. I will apologize though, that if any of the characters appear to be out of character, it can't be helped, but i will try and make them act like the original characters as accurately as i can. Again, can't be helped. But rest assured, most things will stay the same. Can't change it too much. Hoooraaay!. Oh yes, there is a 9O percent chance of yaoi happening as the story progresses. That's exciting. Ahahaa. If you don't particularly like yaoi, or are against it, i don't see why you have bothered going to the romance category of two males. For those of you who do like that sort of thing, i hope i don't disappoint. Well, i hope my story all together, isn't disappointing. _-sigh-_ One shall wish.

**The Disclaimor**; I own nothing, not the Anime slash Manga, and not the Characters. These are owned by the original owner. The only thing i do own, however, is the plot of this story.

See you down the bottom..

* * *

><p><strong>-;-<strong>

* * *

><p>Light gazed wide-eyed and unseeingly up at the roof, his heart beating erratically and painfully in his chest. He wasn't sure what made him wake up in such a panic. He was certain it wasn't a dream that had woken him, so he guessed it was something from his room. His eyes searched frantically around the small room for anything amiss. Finding none, he allowed himself to relax, even only a little and sat up, pushing the covers off his slightly trembling form. Slanting his eyes towards the rather large windows, Light narrowed his eyes and tsked silently. The pitch abyss captured by the grand windows prominently declared the darkest part of the night; three o'clock, give or take a few minutes. He didn't need a clock for something so obvious.<p>

Shutting his eyes in an attempt to stop even trying to think about why he had woken up in such a state, he rubbed a weary hand over his face -noticing his face was slightly damp from sweat-, and shivered as a cool breeze washed over his over heated body. Light paused.

_'Cool breeze?. But the window was closed.'_

Light jumped as a sudden gust of wind slammed his balcony door open and he barely managed to stifle his yelp, mindful of the rest of his sleeping family. He stood on slightly shaking feet and cautiously made his way to the opened balcony door, having enough sense to pick up a book, just in case he had to chuck it if someone happened to be lurking outside. Rolling his eyes and biting out a curse, he mentally smacked himself in the head. As if a book would knock someone out, the only good it would do, is stun them. He looked down at the book in his hand. Well, it was rather thick..  
>But not good enough.<p>

He finally reached the threshold and made sure to stay in the shadowest part of his room, just in case. He rocked on his heels, took a chance and stuck his head out the door. Slowly dragging his eyes across, making sure to not miss anything. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and crouched, lifted his arm ready to chuck the book if need be and waited, eyes wide and he held his breath. The sound of a cat wailing met his ears as it scurried off. Visibly relaxing, Light straightened and let out a bitter laugh.

"Jumping at shadow's." He shook his head and latched onto the cold handle of the door and closed it, making sure it was locked before he climbed back into bed.  
>It wasn't long till Light drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of the large shadow outside his window. The intruder grinned.<p>

"Shadow's indeed." He backed away from the window slowly and carefully climbed down the balcony before stalking off into the cool night, throwing one last glance at the Yagami household before he was engulfed in shadows.

* * *

><p><em>-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note;<strong> Hi again.

Okay, i know it's short. But prologue's usually arn't that long. And it's my first time actually posting anything on Fanfiction, -which i found highly confusing, by the way- or actually writing a proper story, -well, start of one anyway-. I know alot of people tend to use that excuse, but im not kidding!. Ahaa, anyhow, let me know what you think?. Positive feedback?. Negative?. -I hope not to the latter-.

Funny story about chucking books at shadow's. I did that to my brother. He was sleep walking but i didn't know it was him. Ahahaa!.

Anywho.. Hopefully another chapter will be up within the next two to three days. So that's giving myself something to look forward too, and you as well perhaps?. Even i can't wait till the next chapter.  
>Again, i hope i didn't disappoint you's all.<p>

Im sorry if i did. D:

Well, till next time..  
>- Lady Windeye.<p> 


	2. Chapter One:

**Title;** Light Mixed into Shadow's.

**Summary;** "Light, i want you to help with this case." Light tilted his head. "Of course i will help. But why do you want me, of all people?." L stared at him, his eyes burning with emotion. "Because Light, with you here, the shadow's recede from the edges."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note;<strong> Hey there, fellow Fanfictioner's. :),

Another chapter is up. Although, im disappointed that its short, BUT, my next chapters will be longer, i promise you that. Anywho, enjoy..

**The Disclaimor**; I own nothing, not the Anime slash Manga, and not the Characters. These are owned by the original owner. The only thing i do own, however, is the plot of this story.

See you down the bottom..

* * *

><p><strong>-;-<strong>

* * *

><p>Light had been enjoying a cold, not overly sweet coffee drink at the local cafe shop, reading one of his favourite books when his local nuisance showed up. He supposed he had gotten lucky last week. The whole week had been spending time with his family, helping his father with some cases by using his deductive skills, and getting as much down time as he could while reveling in the silence that his friend -stalker- had left, while she went on a week long modeling trip. He frowned. Light didn't know what impression he gave, but Misa tends to think that they are a couple, even if its been hinted plenty of times that they arn't and never will be. You could say she had a twisted obsession with him. Sure she was cute and all, as well as a model to boot, but she just wasn't his type. Pity his mother thought differently. He breathed out a sigh. Yeah, he'd been lucky last week.<p>

So, you can imagine why he just sat there, regarding his deliciously ripe and frozen coffee drink as he replied, voice overly polite, "Misa, what can i do for you?."

Misa sat in the chair across from him, practically bouncing in her chair, no doubt _itching_ to tackle him in a hug as soon as he stood up. He made a mental note to brace himself. She beamed, as if reading his thoughts.

"Dear Light, i have just come back from my modeling trip and have come to say hi!." But before Light could blink and even think to move out of the way of reaching arms, he was pulled across the table into a crushing hug. "And that Misa has missed you!."

Light quickly pried Misa's arms from around him and sat back in his seat, ignoring all the stares from people around them and coughed gently into his fist, a light blush adorning his cheeks from such a public display of unwanted affection. He glanced at the expectant look of the beaming girl across from him and mentally sighed, before a charming smile -no doubt fake, not that anyone would notice-, graced his lips.

"And i have missed you." The words made him want cringe, but he pressed down on the urge and discreetly sneaked a peek at his watch. Time to go. Thankgod. "Welcome home Misa, it was good to see you. But i must apologize, i have to go. My father was expecting me home about, -" Light made a show of looking at his watch. "- half an hour ago actually."  
>He watched Misa's face drop slightly, but it wasn't long till she beamed another smile at him. Uh-oh. She stood up and walked to his side, hands behind her back.<p>

"That's okay Light, i will walk you home." He made a move to protest but she tugged on his arm. "And besides, its been a while since i've seen that lovely mother of yours." She knew she had him, her wide smile knowing. He grumbled quietly to himself and stood up. He'd been enjoying his time alone too. So much for having a life. He supposed he shouldn't be too terribly pessimistic. After all, she could only be coming along just to simply say hi to his mother.

...

If he was anyone else, he would've snorted. Yeah right. Last time she came to say 'hi' to his mother, she blurted out to the whole family that she planned to have Light's babies. Light barely repressed the shudder that threatened to race down his spine. He could remember every detail of each of his family's faces. His father; Mouth wide open, eyes flickering between the two of them, silently demanding for Light to explain himself. His mother; Her mouth also wide open, but a hint of a smile could clearly be seen. His sister; She was estatic. Boy was that a long night.

Replacing the grimace with another charming smile, he looked at Misa and nodded his head in agreement.  
>"Yes, it has been a while since you've last saw mother. Shall we go then?."<p>

Misa eagerly nodded and looped her arm through Light's. He quietly sighed and opened the door, being the perfect gentlemen he is. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he glanced behind him, brow furrowed curiously. Someone was watching him. But who?. He casually glanced around the cafe and his brow furrowed deeper. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, so why did he still feel the prickling of someone's eyes on him?. He felt a tug on his arm and he turned to Misa, who tilted her head in curiosity and he shook his head, apologizing and followed Misa out, throwing one last look past his shoulder.

There. In the back was a lone person, bundled in his large trench coat -ridiculous for this weather-, and a hat that managed to hide the majority of his face, apart from his mouth that was curved in an unfriendly grin. He lifted his glass, as if congratulating Light for spotting him. The door closed, obscuring the man, and Light shook his head, brow's furrowed.

Yeah, he'd been lucky last week.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note; <strong>Again, im disappointed its short, and im sure you are.

I wanted to make it longer, but i was stumped as to what to write when after they left. So the next chapter will be up in the next few days, hopefully not too far away. BUT, its okay, as i said, the chapters will be longer, that i can assure you. :D,

Oh, and what did you think?.

Now i've got to get started on the next chapter. See you next time..

- Lady Windeye..


End file.
